Jump (For My Love)
"Jump (For My Love)" by The Pointer Sisters (covered by Girls Aloud in-game) is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now. Dancers ''Just Dance 3 The dancers are both girls who appear to be at a sleepover. The first dancer wears a magenta tank-top and turquoise pajama pants with white felts and purple socks. The second dancer wears a blue romper and matching flats. They both have blue hair. Just Dance Now In the ''Just Dance Now remake, not much has changed. The turquoise attributes (P1's pants and P2's belt and glove) are recolored to be blue. The dancers are given a bright blue outline. Jumpga coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jumpga_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpga coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jumpga_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background A girly room, with a desk, a computer, a chest of drawers with many cosmetic things, a bed and lots of things put randomly on the floor. At some points you can see a mother-like shadow coming from an open door, leaving the impression that the one of the dancers' moms came, and told them to go to bed. The mom is also shaking to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Make a circle in the air with your arms. '''Gold Move 3: '''Hit the air with your arms. JumpForMyLoveGoldMove1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 JumpForMyLoveGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 oie_G5wHs0DxAUNY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remade) oie_An29cxPmEqhn.png|Gold Move 3 (remade) Sweat Mashup ''Jump (For My Love) has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *''Skin-To-Skin'' (JD2) *''Fame'' (JD) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *''Maniac'' (JD2) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) Trivia *This is the first song by The Pointer Sisters in the series. It is followed by I'm So Excited, which is in the same game. *The game uses the version by Girls Aloud, making this the first song to be covered by a major recording artist. **Coincidentally, I'm So Excited is also sung by The Pointer Sisters but it is not covered. ** This is the fourth cover to be made by someone who doesn't work for Ubisoft Studios; after Toxic, Holiday, and Here Comes the Hotstepper. It is followed by Beautiful Liar, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Never Can Say Goodbye and Ievan Polkka. ** This is the only Girls Aloud song in the main series. * The Sweat Mashup for this song is the hardest in Just Dance 3. ** Maybe it's because Hey Boy Hey Girl takes a long time to disappear. * In the Sweat Mashup for this song, Skin-To-Skin lasts for 45 seconds, and thus, it has the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup. * The dancers' mother resembles Mashed Potato Time. * In Just Dance Now, the coaches' pink clothes look darker than in the menu square. ** Plus, P1's pants and P2's feet look a bit glitchy because they have small shrouds (white for P1 and black for P2). * In Just Dance Now, the lyrics say If you wanna taste my kisses in the night! Then jump for my love!, even though the first exclamation mark shouldn't be there. * P2 resembles Satellite. Gallery Girlsaloudsquare.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' Jumpformylovemashup.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Mashup) Jumpga.jpg|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Remake) JumpFMLMenu.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' on Just Dance 3 jumpga_pictos.png|Pictograms 457.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Girls Aloud - Jump Just Dance 3 - Jump (For My Love) - 5* Stars Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup Jump For My Love Just Dance Now - Jump (For My Love) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Covered Category:00's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016